Not What You Expected
by TheAwesome101
Summary: What would happen if the two most powerful beings in the universe, went to go help Camp Half blood with all the events in the future! What happens when drama, break-ups,romance and action is added in! Much better than it sounds! Read!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is my first story! So excited! Hope it will be a hit! Huge shout out to two people: Lmb111514 and Sapphire-Zebra. You guys showed me how much fun it is to write a story, if you are reading this than…Thank you! Ok, my story is going to be a mix between a chaos (no one cheats on no one he is only in the story) and the reading of the lightning thief! If you read you would see what I mean. Hope you like it, I had a dream about it and I think it would be cool to write. PM me if you like: now to the story!

!ALERT! The lightning thief never happened (yet) but Percy is at camp, also the story might be rated T or M !ALERT!

THIRD PERSON P.O.V

It was a normal, Friday afternoon at Camp Half-Blood. All the demigods, dressed in orange t-shirts, ran to the pavilion with their siblings to eat lunch. As always all the tables where going about usually business.

The Hermes table was coming up with the next big prank.

The Athena table was making plans for the upcoming, capture the flag.

The Ares cabin was trying to hear and steal the Athena's table battle strategy.

The Aphrodite table was either (of course) gossiping, checking their hair, applying another layer of make-up or checking someone out, and all the other table were doing things that their parent typically does.

There suddenly was a blinding bright flash.

When the light faded standing before the demigods where the twelve Olympian gods and goddesses, plus Hades.

Connor P.O.V (I love him!)

I was shocked to see the gods in front of us, we all bowed

"Rise Demigods" Zeus commanded, we did as were where told

"Zeus, chill" We all turned around shocked at who would dare speak to Lord Zeus like that. What I found when I turned round was a 7 foot 1 man with a medium build, but I somehow knew if I even tried to fight with this guy I wouldn't last a second. He was dressed in a black dress shirt that showed his every mussel, black lose fitting jeans and a pair of black converse with black sunglasses that covered this eyes. His black hair was spiked up in the front. So, in total he looked like one of the guys from those posters, I always see the Aphrodite girls put up on their walls.

[ I tried to make him not sound gay, but need a good description of him and also I am a girl so… ;)]

By the look on the girls' faces, this guy was their every dream (Heehee)

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO LORD ZEUS LIKE THAT" Clarisse, the consular of the Ares cabin, yelled,

"Tisk Tisk, you really should teach you daughter some manners, Ares" the man replied. The weirdest thing happened Ares bowed down to the man. "Yes, my lord" He answered.

All of the demigod's jaws hit the floor, especially the Ares cabin. Zeus cleared his throat; we all turned to look at him. The guy was now in front of us.

"This is Chaos…" Zeus introduced while pointing to the man.

I was completely shocked that the Chaos was standing right in front of us. I never imagined him to look and act like this. The weird thing was that he was always looking around like he was trying to find someone.

"Yes I am the chaos, the one and only creator of all …" he said but was interrupted by a lovely woman's voice.

"What do you mean by the only creator of all…" the woman said we all turned around to see…

Unknown P.O.V(the woman)

I can't believe that Chaos let to earth already, he probably got a girl pregnant by now. I can believe he is one of the two creators of the universe. But yet everyone know him but when they hear, my name (wouldn't give it away that easily) they would say "who?"

UGGH! Ok, keep it together. What to wear ,don't want to look like a ** or a slob.

I walked to my enormous closet in my bed room. The bedroom is… well… I guess you could say It is space. All the planted, stars, atoms are all floating around so I can always keep an eye on everything.

When I opened my closet ,I was shocked to see a note but no clothes, I picked up the note, it read:

Hey babe,

I want you to look sexy for me at earth ;)

Hope to see you there wearing this

P.S I put a spell on you so you can't take it off until I say so

P.S.S still waiting on that answer

CHAOS

I rolled my eyes, but stopped when I felt different clothing on my body. I look down to see a red tube top that barely cover my breasts dazzled with real rubies and the shortest short shorts in all the universe! With ruby made high hells.

"UGHHH, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU CHAOS" I yelled. I could hear his laughing.

I tried to take it off but it wouldn't work, I even tried to cover it up but the sweater or even other clothing just came right off. UGGH!

*sigh* "I guess I am stuck with this" I said in defeat.

Well better get to earth, the quicker I get there the faster I am able to kill Chaos.

WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK! I WILL TOTAL UPDATE SOON PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SEGGESTIONS YOU WANT TO ADD TO THE STORY

REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guy, thanks for all the reviews and help :D I decided to make another chapter because there is this huge ass storm, here in Canada and the T.V wont work, and I was bored so I decided to start writing :D Well here is the second chapter, hope you like it and remember: REVIEW! :D

Unknown POV (the woman) :

_Well better get to earth, the quicker I get there the faster I am able to kill Chaos._

I still can't believe Chaos did this so me, he thinks I'm his little dancer. Well, I got news for you Chaos, I am not! I am so mad at him. These were the thoughts that were going through my head as I transported to the entrance of camp half blood.

As I walked into camp, I was impressed at the size and friendliness. Being to occupied with looking around I didn't notice that I walked right into a tree , I think it was a birch tree. An angry looking elf came out of it, it scared me half to death.

"It" or should I call it a he, had his back turned towards me.

"Who in the world bumps into a tree? Like really can't you see it. No respect for nature at you. My poor tree, you…" he turned around to see my confused yet surprised face.

His mouth hung open, as he looked at me from top to bottom. I looked around to see more "elves" pop out of either trees or bushes.

The girls glared at me while the boys tries to keep (bad word ahead) boners ( ok it done :D ) under control.

I turned back to the birch man (birch man XD) "Could you tell me where I would be able to find the campers?" I asked him

He opens and closes his mouth, like he is going to say something. But then he fainted. "umm ok…" I said. " I'll just find them myself."

I walked away as quickly as I could. Note to self: don't bump into trees

I walked around camp for a while, tring to find the ca

That's all guys. I know, I know it was extremely short! But I wanted to let this be its own chapter so you know where she is and how she found the campers, unlike other stories where a random person walks into camp and already sees the campers! Not possible!hoped you like the short chapter around 500 words :D don't worry this will be the shortest chapter I will ever make! Review or PM me if you have any ideas u want to share with me, I am all ears! One more thing, as you guys can already tell I have a great humor, and I am not afraid to let it SHINE! BYE GUYS! WILL EITHER UPDATE THIS WEEKEND OR NEXT WEEK BYEEEEEEE!


	3. Chapter 3

**The woman's P.O.V **

I walked around camp, trying to find the campers. All of a sudden I hear yelling coming from the dining hall. I walked over to see what the heck was gong on.

As I walk in I hear "the one and only creator of the universe…" Right away I knew Chaos was there and was of course, like always, taking all the credit for the creation of the universe. "What do you mean one and only" I asked angrily, all the heads in the room turned towards me. I could see that Chaos was smiling at my outfit, the male campers were trying to keep their boners under control, while the girls where either glaring at me or hanging on to their boyfriends.

I looked over to the gods, I could tell that the males where the same as the male campers. Artemis was looking at me with disgust, while Aphrodite was looking at me with pride, both those two are really weird I noted to my self.

I got really uncomfortable with all the stares, "Ummm… hey, I'm Aστέρι (which is just star in Greek) but you can call me star". From the back of the room someone wolf whistled. "Oh… excuse my outfit, someone **cough** Chaos **cough** wont let me take it off" I said glaring at him. Chaos comes walking over to me, " you know you love it baby…" he said.

I punched him square in the face, "Ya right" I mutter. Everyone was shocked that I just did that to one of the most powerful beings in the universe. I just shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Anyways, Chaos and I are here to help you with all the events that are happening in the future for both demigods and gods alike". All of the demigods were nodding their heads in agreement, as if saying they knew that they were in trouble.

"Ok, campers you can go back to your routine, the gods could you please stay" Chaos said still holding his nose, which was now bleeding. "And the goddesses too" I added. Everyone was leaving, the boys getting one more glance at me for memory, I rolled my eyes.'

When they finally all left, I turned around to see Apollo right in front of me. It shocked me. "Hey, Apollo, can I help you with something?" I asked a little worried if he needed help or something. "You are already doing it by being at my side" he said flirting with me. I really wasn't cheesy like that but he was pretty hot and I wanted to give him a try. So I started to giggle.

His smile was so huge that I swear I was looking at the sun. From the corner of my eye I could see that Chaos had this look on his face but, I couldn't really tell what it was.

**THIS IS THE NEW PART I ADDED CAUSE I DIDN'T LIKE THE OTHER ENDING**

"So how about dinner, tonight at seven" Apollo asked still smiling

"We are only here for business" Chaos replied, which was really out of character for him. "Right, back to business, as you already know (The lightning thief already happened, but Luke didn't leave camp yet) Kronus (sorry if I spelled wrong) is planning to rise and destroy Olympus. We have seen the future and know what shall happen and.."

"If you know what will happen, why don't you just tell us so we can stop it, before it happens" Athena said interrupting me.

"It doesn't work like that Athena, some people are meant to die and some are meant to save the world. We can only help save the lives of the incent." I said sounding so smart I even scared myself.

Everyone looked at me with new interest; Athena huffed clearly being wrong and naïve. Everyone also looked sad that many of their children would die and they cant stop it.

" I know it sucks" Chaos said trying to lighten the mood, which I was grateful for.

"Now that you know why we are here does anyone have any questions" I asked the group of Olympians and Hades

Hades raised his hand, which surprised me. "Yes, Hades, you have a question?"

"I was wondering, well more like all the males were wondering. If you were in a relationship?" he asked still drooling over me.

"Ummm… Not at the moment, but I would want to some day" I answered honestly

"Oh ok, just wondering" he replied

" Any other questions?" Chaos asked glaring at hades

Hermes raised his hand, "Yes Hermes" Chaos said

"I was wondering Chaos, how in the world do you not get temptations around Star. I mean I'm just standing here and oh the things I want to do to her." He replied looking at my half covered breasts, growling.

I just stared at him wide eyed, looking at Chaos for an answer. Do men really look at me and think that. I really hope not.

Chaos first was thinking, then his frown turned into a smile.

OH NO! I thought he won't tell them would he! Ughhh, I'm going to kill him

"Well you see Hermes, I got head from her one time, and let me just say it the absolute best." He replied smiling

I put my head, down! Ok, that was one time!

I punched him so hard in the face he was nocked out.

I looked up to see them all looking at me. The guys with lust. The girls with hatred, except Aphrodite who looked at my with pride.

"It was one time and he wont let it go, I'll be in my cabin if you need me" I walked off to a spot I wanted my cabin to be. Beside the lake, No, beside the rest of the cabins, No. I know in the forest.

I walked into the forest and looked for a clearing. I found one and snaped my fingers making a mansion in the middle of the forest. It was black and had stars on it, the stars were moving. Above the door was a sign with my name on it. I opened the door, and walked in.

Home Sweet Home

**So how did you guys like the new ending, tell me which one you liked better. I think a lot of you would like this one better. I know I do. I will see you guys soon. Oh and I really need ideas for the next chapter and would love it if you guys could help. Pm me if you got an idea you want to share. Love you guys bye! : )**


	4. Author Note about Chapter 3

Guys I changed up the ending for chapter three. So go check it out. Love you guys : )


	5. Im back :D

I am such a bad author I know but summer was the time to relax :D u all know what I mean :) I hope O.o anyways school is starting in a day and I'm just starting highschool so I'm really scared -.- :( I promise to update once I settle into school :) love u guys I really appreciate you guys waiting hope u enjoyed other story over the summer probally better ones but I will be starting again... Soon! So I just ask u to wait :D and also I am reading this story 'Percy Jackson Choice Awards' and the authors classmate/friend is recovering from cancer and asks us all the pray, I think it would mean alot to her if I asked u guys to do the same :) thanks again guys! See ya soon


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I am extremely Sorry! I started high school like a month ago. On the first day I lost my schedule, the third day I lost my agenda, the next week I lost a binder and today I thought I lost my phone. As u can tell I have been really freaked out with everything and to top that all off. People aren't update a lot, you guys are probably as sad as I am : ( I promise to myself and u guys that I will update this weekend both my stories! I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX! *thunder booms* Also has anyone read the Mark of Athena, I think everyone is reading or finished reading it. I tried to make it last for a year so I won't get bored, but I ended up finishing it in 4 days -.- #$% And of course we get left with a FAMOUS Rick cliff-hanger I swear he wants to torture us, anyway half of u probably won't read this but anyways remember to check back on the weekend for an update! Love u guys : )


End file.
